


Palm Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, does this count as rpf? who knows, doug is very bi and also crushing on russ, its probably rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doug returns from a long trip to find Russ is struggling with a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like calling queer/non-het ships "sin" but i think an exception can be made if one of the characters is a literal demon
> 
> also this is the first full fic in the lac fandom to my knowledge. whoops
> 
> (also yes the title is a pun, thank you to @KelseyKarp for giving this garbage a good name)

A warm late-summer breeze blew across Russ' face, carrying with it the scent of gasoline and street food. Thank god for home. For once, the demon in his ear had left for long enough for Russ to evade authorities and book a plane ticket home from god-knows-wherever he had ended up this time. Doug was his closest friend, speaking both metaphorically and literally, since he had decided to take residence in Russ' soul all those months ago. But sometimes, work called to have him attend to other duties, and Doug had assured Russ that he would be back from work soon.  
His apartment was definitely more familiar than Hong Kong, and more well-kept than the hut in Kyrat, but his long periods of absence had left the one-bedroom residence feeling far from homey. After getting back to Los Santos late the night before, Russ had decided to buy some items to brighten up his home - a cactus for his windowsill, strings of lights to hang up around his bedroom, and even that expensive Chinese takeout he had remembered liking. Despite all this though, he found himself standing on his balcony, resting his arms on the railing, looking out at the bustling city in front of him. He should've been happy by now, right?  
Perhaps it was Doug's fault. The contract Russ had agreed to had brought a slew of problems along with it. Not only was Russ now wanted in seven countries and the entire planet of Mars, but he found himself frequently becoming irritable and violent. He found himself coming to in puddles of blood, his or others', more often than he ever thought possible. His hands would get shaky without a weapon in them. And sometimes he'd get these... feelings deep in his abdomen, like a yearning but more intense. And... different somehow.  
"I just need sleep," Russ said to himself, putting a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. He stumbled off the balcony and closed the sliding glass door behind him, walking to his cramped yet comfortable bedroom. He didn't bother with pajamas, stripping down to his briefs and climbing into bed. The room was dark and about as quiet as it could get for the sixth floor of a Los Santos apartment building, so in Russ' mind, there was nothing that could stop him from getting to sleep.  
"Russell..."  
Well, almost nothing.  
"Russell, I'm back from my business trip, and while I was away, I was thinking: what about Palm Beach someday?"  
Russ rolled over, knowing the voice of his demonic best friend wouldn't get any quieter but trying to escape it anyway. "Yeah, sure, Doug. Mm-hmm, Palm Beach."  
A beat of silence. Pure, sweet silence. And then: "Russ, what have you got there?"  
Russ knew where Doug was gesturing to without having to even look down. "Well, it's been going on and off for the past few days, and I've had... things like this have happened before, but I'm- I'm just not sure how I should deal with it this time."  
Doug scoffed. "Are you telling me you've never had a boner before, Russ?"  
Russ propped himself up a little in his bed, still opting for darkness in the bed they apparently shared. "Of course I have! It's just easier to... wait for them to go away, is all."  
Silence for a moment. "Are you saying you've never masturbated before?"  
Russ began to object. "No, I-" he sat up, feeling the all-too-familiar burn in his abdomen intensify as he merely considered the act. "Well, not successfully-"  
A low chuckle in his left ear, then his right. "What, do you not know how? Would you like someone to... teach you?"  
"Oh... oh, no, Doug, I mean it's a very nice offer, but I've read about how this kind of thing can lead to fatigue and pains-"  
Doug stifled a laugh and leaned in close to the man's ear. "It's all right, Russ. I will help you and stay with you the whole time. I can even guide you if you would like."  
Russ felt his breath hitch in his throat, a gasp small enough it could barely be heard. "I don't know, Doug," he said, stifling whatever was caught in his windpipe. "You've steered me towards a lot of bad things, and I'm just worried-"  
Doug laughed, low and deep, giving his voice a growl-like quality to it. A growl, Russ didn't like to admit, that felt erotic to his ears and his stomach. "Don't you want to make this pain go away, Russ?"  
"Hold on," Russ said, trying to ignore the growing pain in his abdomen. "I'm trying to think this through."  
"Don't think," the voice whispered. "Just do."  
Finally, Russ gave in to the demon's pestering. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing.  
"Then do exactly as I say."  
Noting the sudden change in Doug's voice, Russ sat up in bed, noting the warm sensation and reaching to touch his crotch.  
"Don't do that."  
Russ stopped in his tracks, hearing the authoritativeness and anger in Doug's voice. "What do I do-"  
The demon shushed him. "Don't speak, love," he murmured, which made Russ writhe under the covers strewn lazily across his nearly-nude body. "Start with your neck. Light touches, Russ."  
He complied, running two fingers gently down his neck, acting as if they were the lips of an unnamed lover. He took in the static his touches returned, gasping slightly as he graced his middle finger over his Adam's Apple.  
"Feel good, Russ?" Doug near-whispered. His human nodded as a reply, beginning to move his fingers from his neck to his collar. Russ' skin was pale and smooth, warm to the touch and gripping his collarbones in just the right places. They were a fantastic spot to put hickies, Doug knew, and had he been there for his partner...  
"Can I move lower, Doug?" Russ asked, beginning to find the hair on his chest as he moved his hands down his torso.  
"Well, you can't just ask if it's okay to do something as you're doing it, Russell." Russ groaned, hearing his demon's voice inches from his right ear. "That's just bad manners."  
Russ nodded, accidentally grazing a finger over an erect nipple. "I'm sorry, Doug-" His breath caught in his throat as he let his fingers brush over his chest. God, that was wonderful. "C-can I-"  
"Go ahead, Russ. Do what feels good." The man wordlessly agreed, bringing his other hand up to gently massage both of his nipples. The feeling was sensational - he could tell from the twitching he felt from his cock, still in his underwear. "Russell, try giving them a twist."  
Russ let out a moan and felt his hips thrust upwards. "Ah, Doug!" He couldn't breathe for a moment, struggling to find the air in his chest to let out. He felt electric - the way he sometimes felt after vandalism, or reckless driving, or even murder.  
Doug laughed, long, slow, and deep. "You haven't even reached the best part yet. Keep moving."  
Russ traced fingers from his aching nipples down his torso, approaching his crotch with care.  
"Russ, I want you to listen very carefully to me." Russ nodded. "I want you to trace lines up from your thighs. Will that be okay for you, Russ?"  
Doug didn't have to wait to see his human nod before he began to gracefully, gently drag the fingers of his right hand up his thigh, following the curves of his skin and letting fingers come to rest where the briefs met his legs, craning his neck up and asking the demon for approval.  
"Good boy," Doug purred. "Do you want to touch yourself under your briefs?"  
Russ wordlessly nodded, moving to ask Doug what he was planning on doing but backing down from the idea.  
"How anxious you are, Russell. Relax." The demon drug out the last word, knowing it would push Russ over the edge. "You can take off your underwear now."  
"O-okay, Doug," Russ panted as he hooked his thumbs around the elastic band and began to shimmy his underwear off.  
When he and Russ had met all those months ago, the first word that came into Doug's mind was not "well-endowed". "Lanky", "awkward", and "anxious" all were presented to him when he first met the young insurance agent from Los Santos, but it was here, in Russ' dark bedroom, when Doug decided that he had grossly underestimated Russ' prowess. In Hong Kong, Doug had occasionally glanced at what Russ had to offer (thank you, yakuza suit), but here he saw the extent of Russ for the first time.  
And upon seeing his fully erect cock, Doug was, for the first time in a long while, lost for words.  
"I- I- Russ, my goodness!"  
"What should I do now, Doug?" Russ' cheeks were a deep pink and he was glistening with sweat in the pale moonlight, but the smile on his face could've stretched continental. Doug had never seen this amount of pure bliss on his face, even including their first police getaway months ago by the beach a few miles away.  
The demon desperately tried to regain his composure. "Uh- Run those fingers up your hipbones, and eventually, you can start touching your... length."  
Russ giggled. "Whatever you say." Remembering some of what he learned in freshman-year health class and some early internet pornography, he clumsily wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing slightly at the application of his fingers.  
Doug almost felt empathetic towards Russ - after all, this seemed like clearly unfamiliar territory for him, and all he wanted was a friend at his side. Perhaps more than a friend, though he decided he'd save that thought for another time. "Good, Russell," he laughed, watching his human writhe to his own touches. "Find your rhythm, and trust me, it'll begin to feel much better." He paused for a moment. "Well, as if it doesn't feel good now."  
Russ arched his back, stroking himself increasingly faster as he let out moans of pleasure. "Doug- Doug, please- ah, _fuck_!"  
"Russ!" Doug gasped, letting his voice return up the octave to its normal state.  
"What?"  
"Foul language, Russ!"  
"O-oh, should I stop?"  
"No," Doug replied, letting his voice drop into his throat again. "I like it when you say things like that, sweetheart. Rub your thumb over your tip when you stroke faster." He watched Russ comply, catching the precum oozing from his cock on his thumb and shuddering as his movements became slick and sensitive. "You know, Russ, you and I are- really not that different-"  
Russ gasped lightly, squeezing his eyes closed. "Doug, this is gonna sound kinda rude, but I-I need you to just shut up and fuck me."  
"Oh, Russ!" Doug chuckled, watching his friend squirm as his hand movements grew faster and faster. Russ threw his head back against his pillow, grinning from ear to ear and seeing stars in front of his eyelids. His moans got higher as he worked himself to his edge, and Russ finally knew why Doug had said what he had about masturbating feeling so good. "D-Doug, what do I-" Suddenly, he moaned, feeling his body tense up as he came on his stomach.  
It was quiet for a while after that, with only Russ' wavering breath and the distant noise of the city to keep them company. The human was the first to speak, opening his eyes and sitting up. "That was... wow."  
Doug whispered a hushed reply a few seconds later. "Better clean yourself up, Russ."  
Russ gingerly pushed himself off his bed, taking note of the cum that was splattered on his torso. After wiping himself down with a washcloth, he slipped back into bed, choosing to leave the underwear off for tonight. "Thanks, Doug."  
"No problem, Russell," the demon replied, not letting his voice come above a low whisper. "Goodnight."  
Russ pulled his sheet over his body and closed his eyes, feeling restful for the first time in weeks. "Goodnight, Doug."  
Doug waited for Russ' breath to slow into a slumber before easing himself from his chair and trying to gain as much space from him as he could. After all, that incident had given him a problem too, and he didn't want to wake his new lover with the solution.


End file.
